


sing a sad song

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, ?? - Freeform, Bittersweet, But only a little, Gen, Happy Ending, Loneliness, Melancholy, Poetic, Suspense, This is told from the pov of a echo flower, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: The music box continues to repeat.





	

You felt the whispers more than heard them.  
You couldn't really _hear_ anything, after all.

"stars" and "surface" and "souls" get stuck in your petals to repeat, and you wonder though your haze what it means.  
Over and over again, over and over again.  
A repetitive cycle plays like a melody.

Sometimes, theres static. it fills up the voices gaps, shuddering and glitching with memories worn from age.  
And you dont understand.

  
Someone touches you.  
You can instinctively tell, they are not a monster, but a human, as their calluos hands flutter on your petals.  
A forgoten child, a ghost of time, whispers a uncatchable notes as you play out tunes long sense faded.  
The alive childs hands clutch, nubby finger nails digging into you till oil comes out, like they were ready to pluck.  
But the uncatchable notes play again and they let go, your tune dying off once more.

You know there are others, your roots brush upon theirs, but you cannot see.  
How many other music box flowers are singing tunes no one cares for?  
You dont know, and you dont know if you care to.

A New Ones roots brush upon yours but you can tell this is Different.  
You dont know why you feel like that until vicous saddness snaps out at you, forcing you to repeat such a worn out song.

The child comes back and you hold their soft sounds of crying.

The monsters are cheering now, joy incompassed as crys of relief are picked up by you.

Over and out, over and out like waves, the freqences reverberate through your stem.

_"monsters are free"_


End file.
